


so no one told you life was gonna be this way

by mishkamerrinwrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishkamerrinwrites/pseuds/mishkamerrinwrites
Summary: Newly turned twenty-one year old Francesca Kerrin is hopeful and excited for a new adventure as she carries her things into her new apartment. She just got the job at Merry’s, a well-known and well paying café, and she is ready for anything.At least, she thought she was.Until she met her.Meredith Wick.





	so no one told you life was gonna be this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me), [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



Newly turned twenty-one year old Francesca Kerrin was hopeful and excited for a new adventure as she carries her things into her new apartment. She just got the job at Merry’s, a well-known and well paying café,and she was ready for anything.  
At least, she thought she was.  
But then....she met her.

Meredith Wick.

———

As she walked towards the entrance to her apartment, Fran took in the sights.

The apartment building itself was an adorable thing, being made of red bricks with light grey mortar. The windows were  here and there, and below some were colorful flowers that laid in their beds. It was not the tallest building, especially compared to the surrounding structures, but Fran had the highest apartment. It was a bright summer’s day, and not a single cloud was to be seen in the sky. Her mood at the moment reflected that.

But because of this distraction, she failed to notice the inconveniently-placed rock in along her path, that would change her mood from clear and bright to....inconvenienced and quite frankly annoyed.

She tripped and fell, dropping her bags and tearing the leggings and skin on her right knee.

”Mother **FUCKER!!!** ” she exclaimed to the world around her.

She sat up and examined the damage, and grimaced.

”Whatever- was bound to happen anyway.”

She grabbed her things and stood up, and tried to walk normally to the entrance of the building. 

But as she did so she thought she saw someone lounging on the side of the building, smoking as they did so, out of ten corner of her eye. She stopped, looked over, and confirmed this. She couldn’t actually _see_ them, but she saw the silhouette and the smoke.

But that didn’t make sense. How would they have made it there without her knowing? She had been at the entrance for the past ten minutes! 

...

_Whatever. It doesn’t matter._

She turned to attention back to her path, giving extra care to not trip again.

And when she got to the door, she inclined her head back to see if this person was still there.

They weren’t.

A chill went up her spine as she opened the door and went inside, promising herself that she would forget about the entire morning, and that as soon as she stepped inside her new apartment, she would begin anew.

She tried to smile.

But she couldn’t. Couldn’t smile. Couldn’t forget.


End file.
